Years
by Brytni
Summary: 18 years later, vengeance and hatred grew in Pan's heart towards her grandfather, can this strange young man melt her cold heart? Pan and OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

AN: (This story was just a thought I couldn't get out of my mind, hope you like it still though. To my fans of Dangerous affair, no I haven't forget about it I have a **huge** writers block, hopefully I'll post something up after 22nd of June, when exam finish. Enjoy this chapter!)

Pan- 22

Bulla- 23

Marron- 26

Goten- 27

Trunks- 28

Tarro- 24

Uub- 25

" "means talking

' 'means thinking

 **Chapter 1:** Promise?

Third person POV

At the age of four Pan entered her first martial arts tournament, Goku started to train her just a year ago after Vegeta stated at a gathering, which he mostly likely didn't wanted to attend, "Kakarot's first brat's brat have more potential than her weakling of father and her clown of a grandfather _combine_ " it seem pretty unlikely, as everyone look down at a three year old girl in traditional Son family colours, wondering if the Saiyan Prince finally lost his mind from living on this " _mud_ _ball_ " for so long, but after her first session she prove the Saiyan words right. So a year later, and about eight months training under her belt, she was encouraged by Marron and Bulla, her best friends to enter the upcoming tournament, to prove girls can be just as strong as boys. The tournament was very exciting actually, with the never give up attitude and friends and family backing her, Pan took on the adults, soon the peaceful event went on a emotional rollercoaster ride for the Z-fighters, when the glue that keeps them all together decided to...well...leave. After fighting against, whom he claimed to be the reincarnation of Marjin Buu, Goku took it upon himself to train the seven year old boy named Uub, who's on par in strength with him. To the adults it was normal to them when he announced his departure, Goku was not a person who stick around much, adventure is his middle name and he have been doing this all his life. Pan on the other hand, never live a life without a family member, so she received the blow the hardest but Goku promised that he'll visit her every year on her birthday before leaving and as surprising as it may seem, it was Vegeta who motivated Pan to finish the tournament.

Pan POV

That was eighteen years ago, grandpa never visited, obviously I didn't know that until I turn ten and began training with the Saiyan Prince himself. During the ages of four and ten, I was groom by many masters such as: Master Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Korin, Dende, Mr. Popo, Tien, Piccolo in that order and finally, I persuaded the Prince of all Saiyans to train a third class, quarter of the most powerful race there is. I never once thought of training with him for so long but his fighting style is so...brutal..unique and unpredictable which I admire. My parents, Gohan and Videl, brought an extra gift every year and said either one of these two lies, "Grandpa Goku couldn't make it, so he drop it off for you or Grandpa Goku came when you were sleeping" I never confronted them on the situation, not wanting them to know that I know about they're lies.

" I hate him, despises him, for breaking the promise I kept so dearly to me, is that a bad thing?" Grandpa could at least spear me an hour every year and with his technique of instant transmission, I can't see why he didn't but instead of dwell on it, Vegeta used it to push me to new levels, currently I'm at super saiyan 2 which I'm very proud of.

Two days later...

Third person POV

A gathering, something the blue hair, billionaire, genius named Bulma is very fond for doing, inviting every Z-fighter and the non-fighters included, to an annual party. As the party grew outside, two people train inside the gravity room, Pan and Vegeta, lock in a head to head battle, where the quarter saiyan is proving to the Prince, that she's stronger than level people perceive she's at. Just like every year, Piccolo and Tien stay at a distance from everyone, Trunks and Marron, Goten and Bulla, two couples that were expected to happen sit together on one side of huge, circular family table, holding hands of course but now the twenty-six year old blondie, left hand sparkle with an beauty engagement ring. Krillin, Yamcha and Master Roshi opposite to the young adults, speaks about "the good old days" while Videl tease her brother-in-law, by dropping hints of proposals, of course the half-saiyan receives no help as his brother and the female android find the sight entertaining.

Suddenly an uninvited guest appeared, causing his two demi-sayian sons to stiffen in their seats and their mates to calm them, fortunately for Goku that is, four long time friends shouted in happiness to his presence, flashing everyone a Son grin was his response as two young men steep out from behind him. One with short, gravity defying hair similar to Gohan' s in his super saiyan 2 state and the other with a mohawk, both black in colour. The group began analyzing these two boys, from their dark brown eye colour to their define body and homogeneous in colour training gi, Goku however made the situation light again by asking a question, "Did you miss me?"

The swoosh of the gravity room door directed everyone's attention to it, as Vegeta exit with damage gi soon follow by Pan looking even worse, the female saiyan approach her grandfather wearing black and red gi plus a copy of the Prince of all Saiyans' boots and gloves, stopping directly in front of him, before answering his question...coldly, "No we didn't _grandfather_ " the next words utter from Goku's mouth made anger stir in the hearts of everyone, even Krillin' s!

"Do I know you?" before Pan could even answer Uub decided that it was an opportune time to "make a move" if you know what I mean,

"I don't know who you are but with a body like _that_ I don't need-" what did you expected? a punch? a kick? a slap? absolutely positively sure it was not a **big** **bang** **attack!**...just kidding, she did punch him _hard_ , bursting his lip on contact and shooting Uub far back into a tree, splitting the poor oxygen producer in half, "I don't like you _human_ and I do remember you _Uub,_ you took my grandfather away from me...Tch!" turning back to Goku once more she watch as confusion left his face replace by surprise,

Pan POV

"Ah yes _grandpa,_ remember me? Pan, your granddaughter, your _only_ grandchild, that _you_ made a promise to eighteen years ago to visit me every year on my birthday...and guess what? you never came, Remember that!" I shouted in so much rage that I clutch my fist, hoping to reduce that anger, "You know what grandpa? find a way to obtain Dad's love for you again and always be there for Uncle Goten but stay away from me!" the next moment was unforeseen as the boy with gravity defying hair grab my both fist, unravel them, peel off the white gloves now practically covered in blood from digging into the palm of my hands, furthermore, he lightly brush his fingers against the wounds healing them instantaneously. Seizing my hand from their confinement as I felt an unusually energy flow through them, which didn't go unnoticed as Piccolo and Tien draw near to the group, "Name?" I question the strange young man

"Tarro" his voice was deep and smooth, one that would make any girl weak to their knees but I just shook off the sensation,

"How did you just do that...Tarro?" my eyes narrowed awaiting his answer, subconsciously touching my palms with my fingertips,

"...I don't know" he seems unsure, it didn't look like he lied, if Tarro did, then he's better with hiding emotions than I, snorting loudly not wanting him to know I possibly believe it,

"Tarro is a Saiyan name, you...somewhat resemble a Saiyan, half maybe? quarter saiyan perhaps? I expect you to respect everyone here and the Prince of the race you belong to even more" focusing on my _beloved_ grandfather once more, saying three words that shook his core before sending the slightest nod to the fellow Z-fighters and blasting into the night sky.

 _"Visit Grandma's grave"_

~Question corner~

ChiChi is dead! What? how? why? when?

How will Goku react? Did you like my OC, Tarro? and lastly should I continue?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

AN: (Thank you so much for the reviews, followers and favourites, I feel so special ~blush~ and exams finish this coming Wednesday. Enjoy this chapter!)

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 2:** Unbelievable...

Third person POV

Naturally, Pan thought about the encounter that just transpire on her entire flight home, especially of the weird half or quarter saiyan boy named Tarro, with noteworthy powers but this female saiyan know exactly how to deal with her frustration, mostly towards Goku by heading straight to the gravity room at her residents, North from Grandma ChiChi house.

Back at Capsule Corp...

What once was a party grew uncomfortable as soon as the youngest left or should I say, "the new glue" you see, over the years Pan have been the one who kept everyone together in her own special way so I assure you, seeing her upset trigger some chain reactions, "...ChiChi can be...died I-I" Goku' s stuttering was cut off by a emotional Goten, who rush up to his father, snatching him by his orange and blue gi and yelled out the words he kept in for years with teal eyes full of tears,

"You _**never**_ came! that's what you did! I barely know you! Piccolo is more a father to _your children_ than you, **Goku!** so tell me...was that _human_ more important than us? your family? your wife?...do us _all_ a favor and do what you do best, stay away from your family!" Goten' s dream of being like his father die many years ago, now he just wish to be _nothing_ like this man to his girlfriend and the family they'll have in the near future. Walking over to the blue hair twenty-three year old, encircling his arm gently around her, ensuring he doesn't accidentally hurt the one he love the most before heading in the same direction his niece went a few minutes age, instead of going North of his mother's house, Goten went East to the place they call home.

No one offer any words of encouragement to the Earth raise Saiyan as they all were negatively affected in someway, a day full of smiles and laughter ruin by his appearance and words was finally said to the face once loved by everyone, made Goku regret his decision. The remaining Z-fighters took their leave either uttering words which expressed their feelings or nothing at all, that informed the Saiyan how long it will take to regain their love.

 _"You didn't consider, that one day a Son family member will take your place as protector of Earth, it...hurt our pride, for the one we look up to, indirectly call us weak" -Gohan_

 _"It was out of the good in your heart but eighteen years is_ _ **too long**_ _, buddy" -Krillin_

 _"Maybe one day they'll forgive you, what will you do to speed up that process?" -Master Roshi_

 _"They miss you more than you think, maybe this time you'll stick around" -Yamcha_

In the end Goku felt like a fool, disappointed in himself, even more so from the Prince of all Saiyans' harsh words said during his entire thought process, mentally scolding himself for not training Uub here, with his friends and family, Tarro would've eventually found him, extending the half-saiyan year long search, obviously. Earth' s strongest warrior undergo a moment of weakness, collapsing on the ground beneath him, with handfuls of pure Saiyan hair and black eyes shimmering with tears...at this very moment realisation hit. No physical comfort was afford to Goku but various verbal sympathy was brought to life from Bulma, his first friend, the one whom showed him the world, starting on that fateful encounter thirty plus years ago, between a teenage girl, smart beyond her years and a monkey tail boy with exceptional strength, tied to a race he knows nothing of.

"You could stay here Goku, until everything is right again" what did you anticipated? a interjection? from Vegeta? along the lines of "No third class baka is staying here, If Kakarot's family doesn't want Kakarot, why should you?"...well allow me to say, you were _way_ off target,

"Great! go cook something will ya? I'm-" luckily the Marjin-human was saved by Tarro by covering his mouth or else Uub would've received something much more powerful than a punch,

"Sorry Miss Bulma, but I'm afraid we'll have to decline, maybe some other time" Tarro' s politeness washed the anger straight of Bulma' s face and somewhat relax Vegeta's, who was nanoseconds way from harming Uub,

"Are you sure? and call me Bulma" with the hybrid still in his grasp, Tarro shook his head with a small smile, signalling a "no", "Sensei's family need at least a day or two to calm, without seeing him and this is the _respect-"_ his hands tighten, " you deserve, as it is to you, it is a honor meeting you... Prince Vegeta" with a slight bow of the head, Tarro gave Uub an earful as he released him, "Your presumptuous ways I can handle, but that was plain disrespectful, are you forgetting who these two are to Sensei-Goku?...speaking about him, best we leave" his orders was firm and clear without any interjections, the two hybrids left Caspule Corp in a flash, via instant transmission.

The next day...

The lookout, place of destination for the three men who reopen an old but never forgotten wound, stirring emotions within every Z-fighter heart. This was the _only_ place Uub and Tarro believed their sensei will be accepted wholehearted... or at least half. A well needed rest is what they were receiving before both hybrids was awaken by yelling, on the once peaceful, floating, semi-circle platform overseeing Earth. It was shocking at first, as a similar thought pass through their mind, 'Who's arguing? on the lookout of all places?' soon their astonishment increased drastically, as two pairs of black, coal eyes landed on Goku and Dende, arguing! Rooted at the doorway of the Guardian of Earth home, watching the kindest, most gentle people showcasing their ruthlessness, quarreling about a dead woman named ChiChi,

"For the last time **Dende**! I _demand_ that you tell me how _**my**_ _ **wife died!**_ or else...don't make me hurt you Namek" for a spilt second, you'll believe it was Vegeta, that saiyan blood boiling in his veins is showing us a side of Goku which was never directed, until now, to his friends but the Namekian didn't waver, standing his ground broadcasting the trades he pick up over the years from Piccolo, who stood a few meters back physically irritated with a frighten Mr. Popo by his side.

"Like I said, that is a _**family**_ matter! one I would rather stay out of, _maybe_ you should've stayed put! _**And!**_ you know as well as I, _you need me._ Threatening a Guardian doesn't isn't something overlooked in Other world, even if you've save us countless times, King Yamma _**will**_ _ **instantly**_ send you to hifl, so I suggest you shut up"

 _Ouch._

You could see it in his black eyes, fear. Just the thought of been sent into the same place where all the villains he fought against, frightens him, it's safe to say...Dende won the battle and the war. Goku' s ki raise, making us believe he was about to attack Dende but the warning from Piccolo stopped him, in the end Goku would win against Piccolo but the Namekian will fight _hard_ to protect his kind...from a Saiyan, never the less. Turning his sights onto his two students, barking not to follow him before disappearing to a place off Earth...that was Tarro and Uub' s cue to accept the offer Bulma proposed yesterday.

Pan POV

My frustration never cease, as expected, everyone was finally getting over the thought of my _loving grandfather_ notreturning andgrandma's untimely death...but then he literally pop back into our lives, acting like we saw him just yesterday but in reality it's more than a decade. Once again we were back at Capsule Corp, hope and praying not to have a repeat of yesterday, not every Z-fighter came though...heck nobody came besides the Sons, it's rather disgusting how he changes a mood, now for the worse, in less than a minute. As they all sit in the large living room besides Marron and Bulla, who is preparing breakfast, I leaned against a wall with my arms cross and my eyes closed, yet another trait I picked up from my Prince which actually makes me happy, then a disturbance made my body twitch, striking a punch to my right was my way to find out the unknown...but to have it caught surprised me, not that I show it, looking up with narrowed eyes to similar dark eyes starring down at me with surprise and curiosity, I instantaneously recognized who it was, "What are you doing here, Tarro?"

~Question corner~

Did you like it? Did you? I really hope you did! this chapter I relieved a little about Tarro, showed you Goku and Dende personality swap, which was exciting to type by the way and I did some foreshadowing...if you picked up on it ;)

Can't wait for the next chapter!

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Exams finish today! Enjoy this chapter!

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 3:** What!?

Pan POV

Surprised, a little, curious, yes! with wide eyes he stares down at me holding my small fist, I even tried to escape his grip but it tightens, not with anger but with a... need to keep me close, which made me groan in my mind, 'This boy is a pain' and to make my predicament worse, my loving family, Briefs included, watches us intensely, Could it get anymore embarrassing?, "You.. tried to hit me" Oh that's rich, what did Tarro really expected? a hug?

"Obviously, you just can't transmit in here without an attempt to get hurt and you haven't answer my question, why are you here?" with one last tug my fist was free, immediately, I cross my arms to... keep them safe I guess, from the boy who feels the need to it close,

"We had to leave the lookout, uh... a situation transpire there, it felt uncomfortable to stay, it's a long story" 'Situation? what did _grandfather_ do... again, everyone hates him, doesn't he knows that? you don't just leave for eighteen years an still be loved'

"We?" the confused voice came from Uncle Goten, he really needs to train again, if uncle didn't stop training, he would have sense that _human_ ki which appeared in the kitchen, finally something good happens today which cause me to laugh, a small laugh, but never the less it's better than my usually chuckle, as Uub exits the kitchen grasping the right side of his face with a large, red bruise, followed by Bulla and Marron smiling sheepishly, moments like these make us remember that these two are their parents child.

 _The_ _fruit_ _doesn't_ _fall_ _far_ _from_ _the_ _tree._

Instinct, what else could it be? reason with me to turn around to once again find Tarro ogling at me, Oh how it made my blood boil, "I don't know what your problem is but best you stop, before I hurt you pretty boy" of course the attention was directed to us once more but I didn't care, it was needed to be said, scoffing I turn on my heels vacating the building, leaving that boy behind, whom for some reason was smirking.

Third person POV

"That's Pan for you, two things she said was right though" Bulla, basically a cardboard copy of her mother but much smarter said that, Tarro' s silent question of "Which is?" was answer by two, one that made him cringe and another that light up his face like a Christmas tree,

 _"You will get injured, best you stay away from her" -Unknown_

 _"You are quite handsome" - Marron_

With a shrug of their shoulders Bulla and Marron resume making breakfast leaving an flushed Tarro behind, luckily, the topic of conversation was change as Bulma was thank for organizing rooms for the young men. With karma still on the half-saiyan side, Uub was appointed to tell the story of what happen on the lookout while Tarro went wondering around CC. As soon as he was out of sight and ear range, the twenty-four year old was push harshly against a wall, "I'm going to ensure you stay away from her" that was the last _normal_ thing that happen before he was forced into a room and brutally beaten.

Pan POV

I didn't go far, I didn't run, I just couldn't watch his face anymore, those stupid, big eyes full of curiosity and that smirk, my Dende it's annoying. On my second lap around Capsule Corp I stop right in front of the Gravity Room, only hearing something occurring inside, that's one thing I hate about this, you can't feel ki from the inside or out. Touching the keypad, the door open with great speed, in seconds my eyes set upon a bloody, broken and unconscious Tarro who's still being beaten, 'What the hell?!', "What are you doing... Sensei?" never in my twenty-two years of life, I know it's not very long, have I ever seen so much... anger and hate shining in Prince Vegeta's eyes as his head snap towards me and a evil grin spread on his face as he answers,

"Checking his power level, he's stronger than you" all I could do is watch, as Vegeta exits the Gravity Room with no remorse what so ever, 'Here I thought Tarro is weird, what is wrong with Sensei?' throwing Tarro over my shoulder I headed straight to the medical wing, hoping this idiot doesn't die, I've too many questions to ask.

Later...

Whole day. The entire day that idiot was out for, he was healed quickly, a little over two hours but that didn't stop him from being unconscious for the rest of the damn day, on hour four I dragged him upstairs to my bedroom at CC because: 1) the bed in the medical wing is uncomfortable, 2) Not wanting anyone to find out what happen, 3) trying to get answers before Sensei returns to kill him and 4) it's the first room at the top of the stairs. On hour six I left the room to eat, since I totally forgot about that, 'What a mess up day', on hour eight I began slapping the daylights out of Tarro, trying to remove him from the coma he slip into. Payback? oh Tarro got it alright and I was clueless about it, in a instant, I was flip over on my back and right there I look up to see those damn curious eyes and a wide smirk.

 _What have I ever done to you Dende!?_

"Why are you slapping me?" his voice was deep, much deeper than it was before, I guess that's how he sounds after awaking but it didn't affect me the way it should, it only increase the anger inside me,

"You should've been awake _hours ago!"_ a sigh escape my lips, 'What an irritating day', " Get off me, I don't have the strength for your games right now" Tarro chuckled, I'm beginning to believe he does these things out of spite,

"I know you're powerful enough to remove me Pan but fine" with that he roll of onto my left side, "You could leave, it's want you wanted, isn't it?" slight anger dripping in his voice, I couldn't resist, I had too, I need too... I roll my eyes.

"I was worried about explaining this to everyone but it would've been better than dealing with you, you're an ungrateful fool" shaking my head while raising off the bed but his hand grasping my arm light stop me,

"Wait, I'm sorry, stay talk to me, I'll answer every question to have" of course my answers is yes as soon as it left his mouth but I didn't show him that, pretending to contemplate my decision for at least a minute, just to keep him on edge before laying back down with a slight pout, "Thanks, every question I'll answer, truthfully"

"Alright, first question, Tell me... all the important things about you?" staring up at the ceiling, covered in splatters of multicolored paints, we did that on my eight birthday, the complete room is like that actually,

"You must have so much question on your mind to summarise it" he's smiling, I'm positive, " I'm Tarro, son of Avoca and Kaioshin, my mother Avoca, she's a second class sayian and my father Kaioshin, he's a kai, you'll know him as Supreme Kai, they have... special abilities, like healing" instantly I repositioned myself to my side and gaze up at him, " That makes me half-saiyan and half-kai, my mother die from a heart virus when I was five, just four years after the planet we lived on exploded, Dad said he had no control over it, that a power even greater than his authorised it to happen, in order for me to become stronger, he told me about sayians, Goku in particular, living on a planet called Earth and after a year of travelling I arrived here. I meet Goku, who was training a ten year old Uub at the time, during all those years of training he never once spoke about you Pan, I'm sorry, little snips we learned about his family but not much and nobody else but the Kais knows about my half-kai blood, you should feel special" Tarro smile down at me while I snorted, but his grin never waver, " Then we meet you guys, it was awkward, until I found out he was away for eighteen, it made much more sense, let's not forget the lookout, Goku and Dende was arguing about your grandmother, Goku threaten Dende to tell him how ChiChi died but Dende was loyal to you guys, and right now? Goku is at King Kai planet but he doesn't know I know that" as his long winded but still important story ends, it took me three minutes to process all that information, it answers all of my questions but one,

"..Why did you let Vegeta beat you, so badly, you're a kai" cocking his head to a side saying, "Really?", "You don't like showing your powers, why did Vegeta do it though, it makes no sense"

"He told me to stay away from you" I felt it, a silky, soft tail, pulling me closer to him, so close I placed my palm on his chest to build a little distance, I'm comfortable around him but we're not that close, "To push me away, it will take a lot more than that, Pan, I'm not going anywhere" the silence was... pleasant surprisingly, the setting was like one of those romance movies, I was constantly force to watch by my best friends, the moon light peeking through the curtains along with a cool breeze entering the dark room, never once I have been so close with someone outside of my family in my life... it's strange. A light yawn push through my pink lips, "Tired?" I shook my head signalling a "yes" knowing very well he felt it,

"I have to change, this gi is uncomfortable to sleep in, normally I borrow something from Trunks or Uncle Goten because everything in this room is pink, frilly and short"

"Not your style? you could use the top part of my gi?" his suggestion made my eyes snap open _wide,_ I almost pull myself out of his grasp, "If it's okay with you" he added. 'Don't over think it Pan, it's just clothes, right?'

"...uh, it- it's fine, I'll use it" His eyes lights up immediately, I almost giggle, 'giggle? what the-' movement made me focus on him again, to see a define chest and a black top part of his gi in his hand, I took it hesitantly and as I was about to leave, the door burst open along with the light coming on,

 _ **"Pan!"**_

 _Holy black on a Popo!_

That's all it took, his gi slip through my hands right before I blotted, away from Tarro and the two pairs of blue eyes, who I have no idea why made a themselves presents, rushing through the living room that was still occupied, my name was called many things times but I didn't stop, never once, not until I reach my place of destination. A half an hour later I arrived, releasing the breath I was holding when I saw the never-ending ocean, shimmering from the moonlight, "I know it rude of me to come here this hour but, I need someone to talk, I had to come here... to you Grandma"

~Question corner~

What?! perfect title no? I know you all have questions a whole bunch, did you like the moment between Pan and Tarro? why is Vegeta so overprotective of Pan? why Goku never spoke about his family? and lastly is ChiChi alive or died?

This is my longest chapter so far, I hope you enjoyed it!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

LVR4 Trunks-n-Vegeta : Supreme Kai did tell Tarro about the Goku' s family, haven't you notice Tarro knows everyone name without asking them? and if Goku did return home early everything will be different, for better or worse? Just wait and see.

Thank you so much for the reviews and follower! Continue ok? Don't be a silent reader, like me :)

 _Apologies_ _for_ _any_ _mistakes and late update!_

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 4:** Heartless?

Tarro POV

Flabbergasted, that's the emotion I felt. There was a large percentage of chance she would've run from the moment I pinned her beneath me but she didn't, she stayed. We talked, which was unpredictable but enjoyable in a way, in my arms and encircle by my tail, there lay was the woman who constantly glared at me, the young woman who demanded respect for _him_ just a few days ago _,_ in my arms was Pan, one with a cold heart.

Nothing could calm the rage that overflow the moment she... bolted? scamper? or scurry? away because of them, her friends, best friends I add, ignore the signs, that ruin everything, which was perfect.

 _Keyword:_ _was..._

The fresh memory flash through my mind of her... Pan, looking quite relax while wear her midnight black her down for once which drapes mid-back, her nervous expression that gaze back into my hopeful when I offered. Without their interruption she would've changed, into my gi, return to my arms and possibly continuing our conversation of learning more about each other. Not even sparring Marron and Bulla a second glance, I walked around the king size bed looking as calm as possible on my exterior, removed the gi from the floor, slipped it over my head before leaving the room and slamming the door shut with a

 _Bang!_

Just then I heard their shuttered words of justification and somewhat apology followed by quick footsteps,

 _Did_ _I_ _stop? No_

With tight fist I continue on, failing to suppress my anger. Curious eyes watch silently as Bulla and Marron peruse me through the living room, "Tarro! wait! we're sorry, we didn't mean-no-we shouldn't have enter... really!" the high pitch squeal voice came from Bulla as I came to a stop at the door, gripping the handle ever so tightly,

"Tarro please listen" a blessing was bestowed upon Marron since I keep my back turned, as she along with everyone else present would've flinch with fear as my eyes flash gold, "We haven't seen Pan like..well.. that! in years, think about it Pan and a boy, in a room, talking! in hush whispers seem unreal" Understandable, it seem pretty unlikely which peek the interest of Gohan, Goten, Trunks and of course Vegeta as their individual ki spike slightly, 'Protective much? No need to worry, she's mine, never will I hurt her'

Pan POV

A sigh escape my lips as I subconsciously rub my arms, my ears perk up to the shuffling of the grass blades next to me stating the presence of the only whom can receive so much emotion from me, "Care to explain Panny, you look distressed" a small smile found it's way to my face, I missed this, I missed her, it's been a while since our last talk,

"There's a boy grandma" without raising my head to know her eyes it sparkling with excitement and future thoughts, "He's different, half of the blood that flow through his veins is Saiyan but he's very kind and gentle" grandma's arms warp around my shoulder as I rest my head on her' s, "Tarro... makes me feel, opposite from you, new emotions bubbling within me along with tingling sensations from his touch.. something is wrong with me grandma, We got caught, together! in a bed! talking! among other things and I only meet him a few days ago... Why do I feel this way?"

"The way you say it dear, makes me believe you two we're catch in a act of passion" that sure got a blush from me, just to think about... Tarro and I... in a act of passion, my blush spread further, thank Dende it was unseen due to nightfall but we both know it's still there, "Talking, that's what was happening, more description Panny" Grandma laugh lightly, I nodded, took a deep breath and begin,

"Maybe a hour ago, we were in my room at Capsule Corp, talking about him mostly, trying my best to understand the mystery he is, did I mention my _loving grandfather_ trained him? that's for another time. He told me about his unique family and just tipping the iceberg of his past before I got sleepy, usually I borrow Trunks or Uncle Goten t-shirts but my laziness stop me from tracking down those dreadful stairs to ask and surprisingly he offered his, instantly I became nervous, almost pulling myself out of his arms but I convinced myself it's just clothes. As I was about to leave Bulla and Marron burst in and... I ran grandma, disrespected the Saiyan race also, never once I stop until I reach here" wow, it sounds even worse out loud,

"To me, it sounds like you meet a boy who sees the little girl 18 years ago, the one with easily seen emotions, the person you once were before Goku left and I died, you remind me so much of Vegeta now, what have he done to you? it would be nice if you show Tarro more emotions like you do with me but I know my granddaughter" I look up to see a sad smile, 'Without even meeting him, Tarro found himself in grandma's heart, you're special indeed.'

"I need to leave, Tarro can't see here... not yet" after a few minutes of silence, I utter those words sadly, in a blink of a eye she was gone and so was I, but the crazy thing is... She was never there. I held up my hand to stop him as we meet mid way and with a stone cold mask I spoke, "You shouldn't have follow" I saw it on his face, total surprise and hurt from my voice, 'Maybe on day you'll understand'

"I came to check on you" a whisper his voice came as but I could still hear the pain, snorting loudly while rolling my eyes, acting exactly how I was, days ago, before he brought out these unexplainable emotions,

"Your help is not required, Pan Son is not weak" I spat, "Stay away from me Tarro, understood?" without waiting for his reply, I place a large amount of distance between him and I, knowing very well, I just broke someone who cared.. for me.

Three days later...

There I stayed, in my personal Gravity Room, training until blood is seen along with darkness from unconsciousness, yes I'm back to my old self, ruthless, heartless and emotionless, just like Prince Vegeta. The light of day was only saw through the small window as I only step foot outside three days after I beat myself for... _No,_ I trained three long days for me. First priority after a bath and food, Capsule Corp. Landing unheard and unnoticed on the fresh and perfectly cut lawn, I quietly enter inside sensing ki' s scatter across the place the Briefs called home, Bulma in the lab, Trunks and Goten kitchen, eating to their hearts content as always, Bulla and Marron bedroom, more specifically Bulla' s room, Vegeta most likely the Gravity Room and Tarro... fear raise in my chest, I can't pinpoint his location... his ki is _so low,_ with much concentration my light but quick footfalls would be heard as I search.

Shocked, unexplainable, Tarro with his back turn to me which was slightly hunched over, I found him on the next side of the building. The south wing we were, an area untouched since Future Trunks was here, a time the Z-fighters show love, whose were Bulma' s words, 'Why is he here?' quietly approaching I rest my hand on his shoulder causing a flinch and when he spin around my jaw drop, "Tarro..." his normally calm and joyful eyes was wild, full of fright, his right arm littered with purple coloured bruises cuddled the left, which looked dislocated, limping back as I took a step forward to see large lacerations on his face that normally light up when he spot me.

 _He was in pain. It pained me._

Gently grasping his right hand I silently guided us to a unfamiliar room, grand with a feminine touch, I can only assume it's Bulma's old room. Gadgets cover the dark wood table in the far corner of the room, queen size bed dead center, carboards, dresser, mirrors, makeup and lastly a drawing of the dragon balls, proving my assumption right. Helping him lower onto a stool at the foot of the queen size bed before drawing back curtains and opening windows and the french door, inviting natural light accompanied by cool breeze, I sighed, feeling better. Grabbing the first aid kit knowing very well there's no senzu beans around, kneeling in front of him in preparation to do the hardest thing,

 _Popping his arm back into it's place..._

"I know he hurt you" straightening myself I held on to his arm as Tarro' s bloody and battered arm grip the back of my gi, "I shouldn't have left you here, not after that, I-I should've known better" my voice begin to crack as his head drop to the crook of my neck, "...Never again will he hurt you, I'm so sorry Tarro.. So sorry " I whispered at the end right before shutting my eyes and applying force, hearing the sound of his agonising screams as his body adjust.

"Much better" I said more to myself even though he heard me, Tarro openly gaze at me as I silently, not that he made any effort to speak, clean his wounds, stripping him down to nothing but underwear, to see the extent of damage inflicted by Vegeta. My index finger continuously trace out his unique tattoo of surprisingly, the Saiyans cress, seeing the comfort it brings to his face as I awaited him to say something, "I cleaned, applied medicine and bandage your injuries, did I miss a spot?"

"..."

"Does your arm feel better?"

"..."

"Are you going to speak to me?"

"..."

"Tarro _please!_ I'm sorry that this happen, can't you forgive me? I commanded you to stay away from me to avoid this! but it occurred anyway, I'm really really sor-" A gasp flow freely through my lips as he pull me down, almost brushing his lips against mine... before raising his head up slightly and kiss my forehead, shivers travel down my spine as his lips touch my ear,

"I missed you" Tarro' s words.. three simple words, I almost burst into tears, 'He missed me, cold and heartless to him, causing all this damage to his body.. yet still he missed me' determination appeared, hands clutch, eyes harden, someone is going to die, flashing a small smile to him before I move to exit,

"Pan don't, you'll get hurt" I chuckled not darkly but in astonishment, 'You know me better than I thought Tarro but that's not stopping me, he had this coming'

"From today on, there's only two full blooded saiyans left" with that I shut the door and stormed down to the Gravity Room, _**"**_ _ **Vegeta!"**_ he paused, mid strike with wide eyes, never once I call him Vegeta to his face, you could feel the anger radiating off me as my eyes sparkling it's colour of a female super saiyan, a neon green, midnight black hair shone a bright yellow, bursting out of it's hold and gravitating upwards.

 _Never once did he encounter a furious super saiyan 2_ _ **female!**_

~Question corner~

On the edge of your set? I hope so, exciting chapter wasn't it? an extremely angry Pan, is that her way of showing she cares? or does she have another motivate? Will Vegeta die? Who will stop her? Does anyone _want_ to stop her?

Find out next time on Years!

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Last chapter was terrible. To be blunt. My head was in the wrong place, due to stress. Hopefully this one will be 10 times better. *Fingers cross*

Same age as last time!

 **Quote:** _Emotions. Never will I show it, never will I express it, that doesn't make me any less than you. -Pan Son_

 **Chapter 5:** Continued Chat

Third person POV

 _"Threatening doesn't make the situation any better"_

Ever since he arrived, time stand still, not a person shift, impatience spirits never speak as they watch in awe, as a man appointed anxiety into the one who places them either up or down. Behind the desk fit for a giant he sit, trying his best to conceal what he feel while someone, looking insignificant from his point of view, expel words never in a lifetime of a God, he thought the man would say.

 _"Don't test me Yamma, I will kill you and happily go down to play cards with Cell and Frieza, if you don't tell me,_ _ **How my wife die!**_ _"_

HIFL *House of Infinite Losers*

"He's changing, this is bad"

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

"How is that a bad thing? little brother is finally showing his Saiyan nature... about time Kakarot" a scoffed exit Bardock' s lips immediately while observing the surroundings, the sky and water both homogeneous in colour, red, one half of his children already have to endure this and so help the Gods above his youngest will not,

"That's not Saiyan nature Radditz, that's Frieza' s influence on us during our time of weakness. Open your eyes my son, Kakarot is going to the extreme to learn about his wife death for a reason" without a sound, they watch the screen as Kakarot snap at King Yamma.

"It's not love father... It's something much more" Bardock couldn't agree more with Radditz statement with one question present in both father and son minds,

 _"Why is this so important Kakarot?"_

Goku POV _* Did you miss him? *_

'Mind games Namek? thinking you won the war? the battle just begun. Yamma as well, keeping this information away from me will only bring you down but I have other methods of finding out' chuckling at my thoughts as I glance at Yamma once more, "When you die, you're blood along with the little Namek, who believes he can hide behind the Demon King's spawn, will not be on my hands" I spat before vanishing into thin air, in seconds blue combat boots of mine touch grass while I face two, who expected me.

Tarro POV * excited? you should be! *

A week. Seven long days of torture, for Vegeta, not a soul besides Pan or Vegeta knows what happen beyond the steel door of the Gravity Room and neither of them will talk about it. Flaring ki, I recall as she stormed out with determination all over her face, after that everyone heard explosions, that shook the house for two consecutive hours. She came back surprisingly, looking completely exhausted with many injuries decorating her pale skin but my day was brighten by her flashing me a small smile and open her hand to reveal... a senzu bean.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _"A senzu bean, I'm sure you know about this. Grown by Korin the cat who lives with Yajirobe in a tower directly below the lookout" she stagger across dropping to her knees on the ground besides me, "It will heal you, if you eat it"_

 _"Pan..." groaning I pull myself up to the head board as she watch me closely, 'Pan is trying to help me but she's hurt as well', "You need this more, I'll be good in a few days... I can't bear to see you.. like this" pausing we gaze at each other before shaking her head to say no,_

 _"I fought against Vegeta for you, I got this senzu for you, please eat this... and if it makes you feel better, you can heal me" a compromise, exactly what was needed, handing over the bean, she watch carefully as I chew the tasteless magically protein grown by a cat and a sensation pass signalling the completion,_

 _"Come here" standing slowly, she eases down into my lap, wrapping my arms around her the healing starts as soon as I came in contact. Pan doesn't know and never will she, that I can't control my healing powers, it just happens every time we're in situations like these._

 _"Sitting in a boy's lap, who's around my age, is weird" She muse from the crock of my neck as my fingers travel through her dark brown hair, " Boys was something I never involve myself with during high school because of Vegeta. Kyle and Kwasi, the twins, really good friends of mine, flee to a next country, on the next side of the world because of him... that was my last guy friends." I twitch when delicate fingers lay against my skin, surely her felt that but never was them removed," I suppose to hate you due to the whole thing with my grandfather yet still, I don't and as strange as it sounds, I feel at home... in your arms, why is that?" the million dollar question that will cause a ripple effect to the process if I answer now, luckily she continue, "I hope nobody burst in because I'm not moving this time..."_

 _~ Flashback over ~_

Pulled out of my daydream by a noise, that person was me, from wood of the door being rape by knuckles, opening my, now deflower door, welcoming a guest who started a... unique conversation, "Sit down, shut up, we need to talk"

 **Later...**

Frightening Pan, not the best idea. White dress with black dots a few inches after her knees, black ankle high boots she was in, picking sunflowers that came with the season, Spring. Innocent, purely innocent she look, never thought I would've ended up in this predicament, with a arm behind my back and a knife by my throat, "...frighten?"

"Why are you here? Vegeta can sense you with me" arm was released and knife was remove, she continue picking flowers forgetting she threaten my life seconds ago, "Looks like my bed at CC will not see you tonight"

"What's with the dress and the knife? going somewhere?" her chuckles was the answer as I plop down by Pan's side, "Who are you going to meet?"

"Is Tarro jealous?" I blush 'stupid emotions', "No Tarro, I'm not going to meet a boy but I'm going somewhere... well, not right now since we're talking" 'Simplest words but I feel so special'

"Can I ask you a question?" a shrug of her shoulder was Pan's replied, "I noticed, you don't talk to or about your parents, why is that?" a sigh exit her pink, kissable lips as she pull off her boots, demanded I do the same with my new converse from Bulma, grasping my hand and pull me through the variety of flowers,

"My relationship went downhill with my parents around my early teenage years" our hand was still together, fingers interlaced, Pan oblivious to this and I, not wanting this to end, "My brain develop from the age of four to fourteen obviously, I began to understand that he was to engrossed in training to remember me, so my anger was expressed every time anyone mention him and my father never like that, but my mother didn't speak up, didn't choose a side, which anger us both. When grandma was alive, we found a clearing North from her home and build a house, my house and a week after her funeral I moved out, we rarely talk ever since but I still love and respect them" a gentle squeeze from me to her, a reminder to say,

 _ **I'm here for you…**_

"My family wasn't perfect either, my mother and I grew up on the same planet, Soso, the people were light pink in colour with blue eyes and white hair, funny enough she thought dad was one of them." a little swing was the motion between the connection that held us together, breathing in the pleasant scents which isn't overwhelming, "During my years there I saw dad about four times, which caused hatred but mom always said I need to understand before jumping to conclusions and how he loves me, only after her death we bonded, that's when I learn he's a ki, the position he's at and that I have half of that blood in my veins" silence fell along with the Sun as it's opposite, that it will never meet, rise and shine with the stars.

Returning where we started I watch as she slip on her boots and the knife retreated to its hiding place as well as, tying the flowers together with a ribbon, who job use to be holding up Pan's hair, " I'm leaving now but... it was fun Tarro" sheepish smile appeared on my lips, "We should do this again...you know... just the two of us" that smile turned into a smirk as I brought her into a hug,

"Alright and" my voice drop to a whisper, "I'll see under your dress as you fly away" jabbing her index finger into my chest, I receive a playful glare,

"Don't be a perv Tee, we have too much of those already" Pan's words while turning me around, literally before blasting away, in the nick of time I saw a flash of colour and for teasing sake, I yelled words which made her grab the end of her dress tighter and shout in embarrassment,

"Is that light blue I see?!"

"Tarro!"

 **...The conversation...**

 _"The Z-fighters have notice the growing friendship between you and Pan but I've seen more, you're reversing Pan back to the girl who use to laugh, smile and giggle instead of chuckling and smirking, the girl who use to play outside with us instead of training with Vegeta, the girl who use to call her parents mommy and daddy instead of mother and father. Maybe I should be thanking you but I don't want to see her hurt by someone her loves again, when mom died a piece of Pan did too but you're bring that half back to life, I say this last thing Tarro, if you break her fragile heart, you are no more, understood?"_

~Question corner~

Where did Goku go? did you enjoy the Bardock and Radditz scene? what about Pan and Tarro' s? sorry about the horrible name for a planet, who talk to Tarro in the conversation? I'm sure you guys pick up on it you're smart people and lastly, Is this chapter better than the last?

 **Sneak peak, chapter 6:** Honestly I can't say, I'm still deciding between two, here are the titles: What we do or Present for the ages.

 **Please note:** Lessons, is a pain in the butt, starts Monday coming, I'll try my best to write something in between and possibly update either the Saturday or Sunday. **No promises! so don't get anger with me.**

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Dangerous affair! a bunch of new followers and favourites I got, will try my best to update just for you guys!

 **Quote:** _A life where I don't know who I am, a piece is a mystery I'm trying to reveal but with you I feel complete, how's that possible if I only know a fraction of me? -Tarro_

Same age as last time! * Time for a change? *

 **Chapter 6:** What we do

Third person POV

 _Working. Scared_ _by_ _the_ _world_ _of_ _cubicles_ _and_ _five_ _o'_ _clock_ _shadows,_ _during_ _our_ _childhood,_ _never_ _did_ _we_ _wanted_ _this_ _to_ _be_ _our_ _adult_ _life_. _Eventually, we_ _will_ _all_ _age_ _and_ _that_ _position_ _would_ _be_ _past_ _down_ _which_ _dwindles_ _our_ _big_ _dreams_ _of_ _being_ _doctors_ _or_ _lawyers,_ _everyone_ _have a_ _part_ _to_ _play_ _in_ _this_ _world_ _and_ _fortunately_ _or_ _unfortunately, depends_ _how_ _you_ _look_ _at_ _it,_ _we_ _got_ _this_ _end_ _of_ _the_ _stick._ _\- Adults._

Pan POV

"Ready?" munching on a apple, I was the last to arrive, as usually, casting my gaze around the grand living of the Briefs. Six sat, regurgitating a "You can't be serious?" expression,

 _First thought, why?_

A simple three letter word, used in questions, basically when you don't understand, shining the light on this enigma to get a clearer picture now. I, Pan Son, stood in my black and red training gi, complemented by white gloves and boots, they, Uncle Goten, Bulla, Trunks, Marron, Uub and Tarro, sat on a comfortable, wrap-around, recliner/couch combination in... work clothes. Monday has come, the day our freedom is cut short by Bulma, who tied down even the most recent guests, with a job.

 _'To Dende, King Yamma and the many Kis above, I better get out of this alive'_

"We don't have time for this! I sent you clothes, where are they?" Like a mother she is, a little spark and she'll catch aflame, if she was quite that would be strange, due to the two she have as parents,

"Burnt" answering the enraged blue hair young woman named Bulla, with slouch shoulders and boredom screaming on my face, I was somewhat relaxed, foolish me for letting my guard down,

 _And thus, my first mistake,_

Before I can chew, my back hit the ground along with the heaviness of Uncle Goten on top and to make matters worse, my delicious apple went rolling under the chair!

 _'That conniving genius, she planned this! but she could've waited though'_

With Goten still above, Trunks held my legs as Uub with my arms, Marron giggle in content at the scene as I couldn't help but gasp too, when my darling best friend handed over a sliver bracelet, design by us during times of mischief, to Tarro with strict orders and a mocking smirk, "Ki suppressing bracelet, drop your strength to a average human, we we're going to us this on the boys but plans change Pan" our emotions expanded, her' s with wickedness and mine with fear, only one is shown, "You know what to do Tarro"

"You wouldn't do that to me, right Tarro?" batting my eye lashes, I hope for the best, 'It's Tee, never will _him_ do that to _me,_ right?'

 _Right?_

 **...**

Tape to my lips, rope secure tightly around my ankles and wrist along with that stupid bracelet, 'Thanks a lot Tarro', thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes, that person was I, miraculously stripped down to underwear still hog tie and dress in, after some convincing with nods of my head, a light green blouse, sleeve against my elbows, plain black, soft paints and matching flats.

Stating my point across loudly after released would be expected, but I didn't, only thing heard was my footfalls as I left the house in violent manner, did you anticipated from Tarro begging? or annoyed into talking? none of the above, he simply grab hold of me, receiving a squeal in the process, placed me on the hod of Trunks' car and stood between my legs, "I'm sorry, we needed to get you dress appropriately for work, please don't be mad at me" I should be mad, I should... but I can't, damn those eyes... that's constantly peeking at my lips,

"Fine" pouting I turned away, only to have my cheeks cup and adjust to face him again but now his forehead touch mine and our hot breath left pleasurable feelings in each other, has my heart rate speed up and his hand grip my thighs,

"What was that?" ok, now he's teasing me, clearly shown and expressed all over that face of his, "Are you mad at me?" my brain stop working, words seem to hard to form, only mumbles of denial came out, "Words Pan, words" Tarro' s deep chuckle, then a bright smile, eyes blazing with happiness and he wants words, after all my snappy comments it should be easy but right now, I speechless, "It's fine I know you're not mad... and you can't talk due to my sexiness" At that second, his usually spot to kiss came down, stopping at my nose, a blush, something very foreign to my cold hearted nature, spread like wildfire, so did the laughter of Tee and everyone behind, who enjoyed the show at my expense. What we didn't notice was the figure of a person with spiky hair, who didn't like our little moment one bit.

 **Capsule Corp Head Office...**

"Number one in the business, Capsule Corp have many enemies, Bulma the retired President and Dr. Briefs the Founder, gave this company huge expectations with their numerous work in various fields , Uub and Tarro, potential is seen in you two, ensure the company rise but not fall with your help" the opening speech, normally I'm called upon instead I encourage the shy side of Marron, whom appears at worse timings and she did great, a round of applause echo through-out the room from the six of us as she was enclosed in Trunks' arms, her fiancee.

"Thank you Marron, welcome newbies, you have an important part to play in every project from now on that is branded CC just like we do, Trunks- President, face of the company, don't harm it or Marron will kill you... believe me" I whisper at the end but it was still heard and snickers came as they remember that one time, "Bulla- Vice President and Head of Department for any creation, Marron- finalise all products, the public view nothing without Marron' s knowledge and finally touches, Goten- Official Tester and Head of Financial Department, money wise he's a nerd, everything else?.. ask Bulla, and myself? Head of Technology and the face behind most creations but _don't. say. that."_ My vexation, is due to hints being drop continuously behind my back around the building, yes most creations came from my thoughts but I hate the publicity that I already get enough of, "New idea, updating an old creation, the rejuvenation tanks, imagine this: _Place inside with life threatening injuries, after healing wouldn't it not be practical if you bathe and receive a copy of your clothes while still inside?"_ bracing myself for bitter laughter, an old habit ever time I pitch my ideas, you could feel the happiness radiating off me as they squeal in excitement or grin in approval, and so we started.

 **Later...**

'Why did I decided to do this again?' With cross legs I was one of the members in the circle, patiently waiting for the time to end, Trunks brilliantly suggested, because Bulma and Vegeta are with my parents, not that I know why, to play seven minutes in heaven. Yes I know how the game goes but I never played before, nervously twiddling my thumbs as my mind constantly replay the flush features of Trunks and Marron when they exited, "Time!" Uub called banging on the guest bedroom door occupied by Uncle Goten and Bulla, seconds later, they graciously show us their affection that caused Trunks and I to groan and shut our eyes, "My innocent eyes! wasn't seven minutes enough? you just had to scar me for life" usher into the dimly lit room, Uub shut the door with a secret grin that return my nervousness, I fiddle with the end of Tarro' s shirt while never meeting his gaze, 'Cold hearted reputation says nothing for my insecurity, it's like high school all over again. I'll punch you in the face for disrespect but blush and shyly look away from receiving interest of a cute boy' snuggled deep within, secured and protected by define arms with his chin tucked on top of my head, he speaks in hush whispers to calm me,

"We don't have to do anything you're not up for"

"We don't?" I replied confused by his statement, 'Don't we don't... _stuff_ inside here to come out with everlasting blushes?' "What about the game?"

"I'm not forcing you to partake in something you're uncomfortable with, best we talk instead" When his arms released me, would you believe I felt lonely? but joyous again as his hand held mine and our fingers found the spaces between, 'Is this how normal girls feel?' On the bed I crossed my legs with my elbows on my knees holding my face with the small hands of mine, funny enough he did the same. Sticking my tongue out, so did the copycat, flat on his back was Tarro' s next move, grinning when I fell right beside him, back and front we went flicking one another's nose and finally we stop as I bubble over with laughter when I bravely straddle him but he wiggle his eyebrows in suggestion at this position, "At least you're happy now munchkin, let's talk, I know it takes the edge off" pulling me down, an arms lay across my lower back as the other is tuck behind his head,

"About what? and don't say anything Tee, because I will talk random madness" vibrations as he chuckle flow from him to me, smiling in content, I never wanted the seven minutes to end,

"Alright, tell me... one of your deepest secrets and I will with you" staring in perplexity, looking up at the face which gaze down at mine, 'I have more than one but how did he-', "Everyone have more than one deep secret munchkin, I just wanna know the deepest of them all"

 _Seconds pass that turned into a minute then two, 'I'm ready to tell him but will he believe me?'_

"Say yours the same time with me" his answer to my light demand was casual but his fingers began draw circles on my back, 'trying to soothe me, is this for him or me?' simultaneously we blurt it out, which cause anger to stir in me and guilt in him,

 _"I can speak to the dead" -Pan_

 _"I'm actual three quarter ki instead of half" -Tarro_

'He lied to me, all this time, I thought I know him, guess I'm not special enough for the truth, this is exactly why I build all those walls up but Tarro broke them down, brick by brick, and hurt me just like...grandpa did' Brusting out of his grasp, I scribble out of the room, not waiting to hear his pathetic explanation, "You still have-" Uncle Goten slap his hand over Uub' s mouth when he saw my face, the same broken look shown when grandma died and grandpa never came. Yelling, calling my name continuously and when Tarro's hand wrap around my wrist I flinched back like fire just burnt my skin,

 _"Don't you touch me!"_ full of emotion, the dam was breaking, tears pooled blocking my vision, blocking the guilt and hurt I saw, " I trusted you! I let you see the other side of me... but that wasn't important, I should've never let you in, b-because you don't c-care a-about me" blocking the sobs on the verge of escaping with my hand, I left the house thinking one thought,

 _'I guess it was my time because I just died in there'_

~Question corner~

Wow! emotional ending right? You thought you know Tarro, well guest again. This chapter was meant to be a filler actually and it kinda is... but the ending was very important, who was the figure with spiky hair watching? Goku, Vegeta or Gohan? Tarro three quarter ki, why can he control his healing powers? how is he three quarter? Pan and Tarro relationship was going so strong, when will it heal? Will it ever heal _completely?_ what's Goten going to do? Find out next chapter on Years!

 **Now doesn't my quote about Tarro make sense? Yep, it was right under your nose ;)**

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB super.**

Years is ending soon... New stories?

 **Quote:** _"From birth I was expected to be smart or strong, I admire my father but was raised by my mother and when the cross roads came, I choose left but there was a passage way, for both to connect." -Trunks._

Same age as last time!

Chapter 7: Truth of the past

Third person POV

Change will occur from the moment Goku learns, but withholding it leaves a bad taste in everyone's mouth of the Saiyan who protected the universe on numerous occasions, a decision was needed to be made and Supreme and Elder kai hope, it's the right choice.

 _"You, Goku Son, is the main reason of your wife's death, no one would've hate you, only if you'd live up to that promise"_

Pan POV

 _"I'm not going to cry_

 _Seven years ever since..._

 _I work to hard, fought to much battles,_

 _Yet still he makes me feel.._

 _Weak and unable to control._

 _Even if I rebuild,_

 _He already know the way in..._

 _But all I really want,_

 _Is what we had before this."_

At the brim they stop, as fingers pull against the helpless grass in front of her tombstone I found myself here again, whenever I need comfort, whenever I need help, here you see me, talking to the dead. Emotions swirl inside as they try to reassure me, great and grandparents, there sympathy pierced skin as arms grip my small frame into the famous bone crushing hug, only if I could _see_ , the waterworks have to end before it destroy me, "You were happy, genuine smiles, giggles and squeals unseen for years, never did I expect him to be perfect for you Panny and lying wasn't to way to start, but sometimes we have a reason why we do it"

The presence of them left as a ki rapidly approach, if only he didn't demolish my fate, hurt my trust and cripple a already broken heart glued together by bitterness, Tarro would've seen here and I could've explain my gift but a reason is hung above which prevent him and crumble me. Rereading the words engraved on Grandma's tombstone, recalling when I said those in my eulogy and the story behind it, then...I disappeared, not before a tear finally broke free.

~Flashback~

Third person POV

 _"You may not want me to leave but I must go, my time I can't control but when it comes, be strong... for them, you're young but not insufficient Pan, they will need you" From afar it was seen as, a young girl and a older woman, who sat in a field of flowers, similarities clears shown from posture to face recognition if you move close, ones expression was a sad smile while the other was unreadable, black hair drapes around like a curtain of the woman and the mere opposite was the girl, as gravity defying locks dance with the wind above her head, that was the day ChiChi told Pan what to do if she dies because she knows, of the young girl strength._

 _"Don't collapse and fall_

 _When I'm unseen,_

 _My grave is a place of remembrance_

 _Not one of tears,_

 _Forgiveness is needed both ways,_

 _Life's too short for hate,_

 _Saver moments with just a click,_

 _And never forget,_

 _Sometimes plans are made without ones knowledge and this world is stopping, leaving might sound bad but..._

 _Love keeps us going so we wouldn't regret"_

 _ChiChi_ _Son- A loving daughter, mother and grandmother, she was a rare diamond, unknown and guarded but had a side, that was unnoticed_.

~Flashback over~

Tarro POV

Lies. One of the many wrongs to do but there's a small percentage of chance it was for the better, to protect the person if you will and I, was far from it. Too much questions would've been raised as they, the Z-fighters, have never encountered a three quarter kai and a quarter saiyan, I should've trusted her, by being truthful from the start and now... she's going to keep me out again. Broken, the emotion fill my chest but...

'It doesn't feel like mine's

"What did I tell you! she's gone through enough of this!" Goten, the protective uncle of Pan, grip my shirt while holding me up against a wall. The Z-fighters came instantly as the second son of Goku ki exploded and all watch in silence as Goten' s eyes spark with anger, which I caused and mine enchanted with guilt, that I brought upon myself, "A fragile heart shouldn't be manhandled, what was so important that you couldn't trust her?" dropping my gaze to the floor, shaking my head clearly stating my rejection to answer, "Give me a reason!" absorbing the pain as my head repeatedly hit against the wall as he shook me, knowing very well I deserve each and every one, "That's not very wise Goten, use your head not just strength, the reason must be very important to the boy to lie" Piccolo voice slice through the room bring him to a halt, "He only realised later on of Pan's unquestioning nature and she retaliated normally, you can't blame him" stand on my own two feet, staring wearily to the folded arms that just let go,

"You better not hurt Pan again, not a person will be able to stop me, understood? now leave and explain why, before you lose her" Words of advice needed to be taken, maybe I still have a chance, _I hope..._

Pan POV

Hit!

Hit!

Hit!

With ever contact of my fist to the machines, emotions pour through, tears, no longer run instead sweat and blood mixed trickle down, ripping off his shirt as soon as I arrived home switching in training gi and locking myself in the Gravity Room. Maybe I should be in my room, copying the actions of Bulla and Marron through their heart break, during our teenage years but that's not me, with a bucket of cookies and cream ice-cream while watch comedy instead of chick flicks but that's not me... even if it sounds perfect right now, when the door whoosh open anger fuel inside me raising my already super saiyan 2 state.

"Pan-" simultaneously we flinch back, him from the neon green eyes and myself from seeing the one who hurt me so, "I'm sorry Pan, please let me explain" the sounds of his footsteps echo as he approach cautiously while I stare blankly, hoping my eyes lack moisture,"...Please munchkin" Tarro' s hands held my shoulders waiting to get anything out of me, "Say something"

"Lifeless. After releasing all my anger before and crying a river of tears, I feel lifeless now but Tarro came to speak so we shall in ten minutes" with that I dragged myself to my bedroom, positively sure leaving behind a confused male. Following a hot shower that washed away each drop of blood from my bruises, sliding open the glass door to see Tarro' s white t-shirt I ripped off beforehand, a black lace underwear from Bulma, which was hidden and a dark purple short pants, 'Should I feel grateful or creep out?'

Tarro POV

"To tell you the truth I have to start from the beginning" She exited the adjoining bathroom to hear me speak in a sad tone while sitting on the built-in seat by her window as the light red room glow with the purple and pink colours of the sunset, along with the many pictures decorating the walls, "My grandmother was sent on a mission by Frieza to kill a man on far away planet, instead of fights and deaths they fell in love, more saiyans arrived two months afterwards, forcing my grandmother back to Planet Vegeta and supposedly kill my grandfather but he really transfer his entire being into the playful kai who was absorbed by Buu. Then came my mother, who didn't know of her half kai blood since no time was given to grandmother as mom avoid death like Goku but couldn't eschew the shock wave which shoot her through space, knocking her conscious, freezing the pod and her body, almost twenty years later it crash landed on Soso." Casting my gaze onto her, spotting a flicker of sadness in her emotionless eyes which surprisingly stayed, my chest filled with conflicted emotions of hers and my mind with words of sorrow,

 ***Yes I'm hurt from the mistrust but I rather not know the reason than put him through this, I care too much***

I stood abruptly, declaring honestly about my past with ever step I take towards her,"No, you have a right to know everything, from sparing with Dad and perfecting an ability that's why I took a year to arrive, how Goku' s teaching stop for two years when I was seventeen for him to focus of Uub, when I got this tattoo from Jason at eighteen, a friend who died later in the year and I found the man who killed him, all before knowing about my healing powers" with her back against the headboard trying to be blank like Vegeta, but I could see her demeanor has change, the anger and sadness high-tailed away as her lips threaten to up take into a smile, this is Pan, the girl behind her shields of protection. Brushing hair behind her ear as the mistress sink underneath my weigh, grinning when she lead towards my hand, "I want you to understand me, all the little things like why I called you munchkin and I know 5'6 is not that _short_ but it is too _me,_ I like, no, love when you say "Tee" instead of my name even though it sounds as if you were too lazy to pronounce it and I always strive to make you blush, smile, giggle and even squeal because that's when you act like you, the real Pan" just then, her head duck, trying to hide the blush that overtake, letting out one of her rare squeal of delight as I pulled her into my lap, and shamelessly buried my face in the nape of her neck, kissing it ever so softly,

 ***What are you to me?*** feeling her heart rate speed up to mine touch build my confidence, brushing my lips against her forehead, cheeks then the tip of her nose before finally drop my facade of the identity concealing ability. ***** **Mate, you Pan Son, is my mate, mine!*** then ever so rightfully, locking lips with what's mine.

~Question corner~

 **Sorry!** yes it took me almost a month to write this chapter because 1) It was difficult to write, 2) Lessons but thank goodness it stop and 3) I have sleeping problems... anyway this chapter will have a part two and **Yes I promise, it will not take a month.**

 **Speak peek of part two: _"_** You need to calm down Tee, your gold eyes are showing, don't listen to him, I'm yours Tarro." ~Pan

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm half way back, it's Easter vacation so I'm here to finish up or at least continue before exams are upon me.** **I don't** **own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB Super.**

Pan- 22

Bulla- 23

Marron- 26

Goten- 27

Trunks- 28

Tarro- 24

Uub- 25

Same age as last time, just reminding y'all!

 **Chatper 8:** Truth of the past (part 2)

Pan POV

He kissed me.

A soft, capturing kiss. Tingles travelled from my lips to base of my spine where tail jerked in shock, he is truly my mate. My body caved to the emotions that flood through my being and I gave into the kiss. Responding with the same need to be closer to him, as Tarro pulled me closer, holding my frame tightly with one arm, while the other move farther long my back and his fingers ventured under the large t-shirt and touched the base of my tail.

"Tee," breaking the kiss, I whispered breathlessly as his index finger tease the sensitive spot by make small loops. My body shook to the new, but very pleasuring sensation, even more so when he begin to gentle stroke my tail. I squirmed in his grasp, my face dropping into the crock of his neck as I whisper soft moans to the feeling, then he kissed the base of my neck which made me look upwards, with neon green eyes I stared into pure gold, diamond orbs. His hair upwards, defying gravity but mix with the noticable white of a kai, his features became even more define right before me as he transformed into a being unknown and stronger than anything the Z-fighters and myself ever face.

Tarro possess the power of the God's and the Saiyan race.

"Don't be afraid," the sweet, melting tune of his voice come into play, similar to the one I heard the first time we met, "This is my real form, I want you to see me as I truly am."

I took a calming breath and absorb his features even more, learning the new but familiar person before me, learning more of the man who's my mate, "I'm not afraid," I whispered, keeping my eyes directly focused on his, "I just wished I've known you like this before, because you're absolutely perfect this way, don't change back."

Leading foward, I gently stroke his jawline before gripping his chin and pulling him towards me and locking lips once again but what we didn't notice was our spiking kis energy, peaking at height points, which alerted everyone and caused anger in one particular Saiyan, who knew just what was happening.

Third person POV

Back at Caspule Corporation, after Tarro left in a hurry in chase of Pan, the remaining members fell into silence of what taken placed and ask Bulla to explained just what happened, which cause all these actions of intense emotion. The group filter and listen to the story of the nightly, childish game then scattered into separate rooms, through the large home as Bulma requested they stayed the night.

 **Later on that night...**

The entire compound was quiet as all members rest their head, deep in sleep. All but Vegeta. He stayed completely awake whole night, in wait of his student to return from her emotional break down. She had many before unknowingly to Z-gang, due to Goku's disappearance and Chichi's untimely death, and all occurred right before him during a lesson.

Tears sprink through her dark orbs and she crumble mid-punch, the first time surprised him. She apologized continuously for her weak display of emotions, while Vegeta quietly watched her before walking over to his student, kneeling down and pulling her into his arms. The both of them didn't understand the interaction at that point in time, however they both stayed quiet, until all the tears dried and sniffing stopped. In the end, Vegeta only requested not to mention this to anyone as he carried her to one of the many bedrooms in the compound and instructed her to get some rest before leaving but what Pan didn't know was how much those interactions affected him. Vegeta soften in an unusual way towards her, a side shown that was unknown of even existing. He began growing a heart towards her, then those _human-like feelings_ presented themselves in his soul.

Repeatedly, he denied himself of having any other emotion than respect towards Kakarots' grandbrat, however she grown right before him since that baffon left and as a two unmated saiyans, both striving for one many goal, it's only expected to an attraction to occur especially due to their close bondage. Eventually Vegeta accepted the feelings but suppress all of them, in hopes that the his student, once a girl now a onna (woman) will accept the fate of this connection that's brewing and come forth showing a hint of attraction.

But then Kakarot came back with a unusual Saiyan brat who gain an instant attraction towards Pan. Vegeta didn't wanted to believe she had a selected mate and it pain him to watch and sense every interaction they had. He hope Pan would eventually come to her sense and realized he's a more suitable mate but when he felt their combined kis spike, which woke everyone, Vegeta was the first bursting their the doors of the corporation, soon followed by the Z-gang, in hopes of stopping the mating process before he lose her for good.

 **Back at Pan's...**

They were so absorbed in the kiss, moaning and eventually began grinding against one other as Tarro's lips trail down Pan's neck, in search of the perfect spot to mark her as his. What they didn't sense was the cluster of kis, moving towards them at high speed or Vegeta's energy as he rushed through the small home, flew up the stairs and into the room, where anger and fear spilled through as he saw Tarro's sharp teeth, nipping at Pan's neck.

Instantly, he rushed, grabbing Pan off of the Saiyan and pushing her behind him in a protective stance, just then all of the Z-gang appeared to see Vegeta growled at the true form of Tarro, before attacking him in a act of pure instinct and a fight of the strong unmated female.

~Question corner~

 **I would like to know how this chapter was guys so y'all know what to do :D**

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't** **own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB Super.**

 **A** **/N:** Years ending soon, I'll finish up Dangerous Affair simultaneously or right after. Change will be last as I really need to gather my thoughts back for that one.

Same age as last time!

 **Chapter 9:** Fight for Pan!

Third person POV

The Z-gang and Pan could only stop in shock as an enraged Vegeta rushed the true form of Tarro. His golden eyes held confusion then was lit ablaze when he noticed Vegeta's challenge for Pan, his mate. The Prince of all Saiyans grabbed the unquie hybrid without any fear or reaction towards his new form and throw him through the window, near millimeters away from Pan, where in real battle begun right before everyone's eyes.

Goku's POV

 _"She died from a heartbreak, she missed her husband that much."_

Surpreme and Elder Kai words settled my spirit, my ramage ended as the statement left me in pure disbelief. ChiChi died because of my absence and as I ventured away from the land of the Kai's, Surpreme Kai gave me an simple instruction that left me wondering just what truly happened when I was gone?

 _"Go back to King Yama, go to heaven and talk to your wife Goku, you'll understand everything after...and welcome back, friend."_

 **Present** **time... (still Goku's POV)**

I ventured through the fluffy, semi eatable clouds of the human heaven, where they rome at mere spirits but in pure enjoyment of it. They all posses their earthly features but with a ghostly tail and bright smiles, strange how they enjoyed death. I landed, a puff of smoke appears under my signature blue combat boots with each step as I wonder quietly, in hopes of finding her.

Then a crowd gather as they noticed the difference between me and them, and the volume of conversation increased. I searched the crowded slightly stressed, with one arm rubbing the back of head while laughing nervously, I was just about to turn away, I heard the voice I missed so much,

"Goku... what are you doing here?"

 **Back on Earth...**

Pan POV

I watched as Vegeta, my sensei, attacked Tarro as if he was the enemy. Punches connected with Tarro's body as he was in a similar disbelief state as everyone. Rushing, I changed into saiyan amour and flew out my broken home, to notice all the Z-gang. Once sleepy faces, now total confused then one of surprised as I yelled at them to either help me stop this or leave. With that, I raced towards the raging battle as Tarro began fighting back, matching Vegeta's blows with stronger ones of furry, forcing the Prince to go Super Saiyan. I shook my head mid-flight, if this wasn't pure madness this would've made an excellent sparring match.

Speeding up my flight, I rushed towards Tarro's side however at a bad moment in time as Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 3, placed his arms before him and in a signature form he yelled,

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The wind catch, my hair flutter as the attack barrel towards us and I stood frozen. There's only a handful of times Vegeta truly attacked me using one of his signature moves, however I only succeeded once. With frightened neon green orbs, I powered up to protect myself from the strongest my mentor ever sent in my path, just then, Tarro quickly pushed me out of the path of destruction while taking a direct hit with the attack by himself. Powering up a form similar to Super Saiyan 2, instead with pure white hair and molten gold eyes with a hint of the known teal, swirling within them. He kept the attack at bay before flaring his ki and eventually overpowering it, sending it straight to clouds. With a deep breath, he turned and a outstretched hand greeted me as I stared at him again, in another new form of my mate. He looked less like than a Saiyan and more of a God due to the eerie glow from his pure white hair but yet still, I wasn't afraid.

"You just keep pulling surprises out of your sleeve, don't you Tee?"

He only chuckled in response, pulling me upwards and into his arms while the Z-gang settled behind them. As they rushed, Tarro ease out of his heighten stated, in fear of numerous question or their sudden need to keep me far away from him, however, I grabbed his hand squeezing it gentle and sending a few words their the bond linkage to calm my mate,

 ***I'm not going anywhere***

Before the Z- gang including Uub, could ask any questions, the Prince of All Saiyans, flew down to Earth. Catching Tarro unexpectedly with a ki blast which separated us as Vegeta pulled me away from, shaking my frame enraged by my actions, "How dear you allow **another man** to touch what's **MINE!** "

"...What?" Vegeta only pulled me closer in response to my question, kissing furiously the spot on my neck where Tarro once was. His lips moved upwards as his hand moved down, gripping my hips and again the tingling sensation appear as he gently brushed his ungloved hand at the base of my tail. My body shook as I moan loudly, trying to upkeep my body weight and as if Vegeta heard me, his grip tighten, now fully supporting me. His lips stopped just at the corner of mouth, I breath softly. I couldn't understand the feeling, it was overwhelming with much more sensation behind it than with Tarro. What do this mean?

"Don't you see woman, you are mine, you was always mine," and as he was about to kiss me, to possibly sealed me in and keep me as his, we heard a scream of pure emotions and felt the vibrations of raw power.

And then a God with molten golden eyes and long, saiyan like, gravity defying hair stared in our direction. White light spilled in everything direction, outdoing the darkness of the night. The being instant transmitted over and as if with the power of his mind, he restrained Vegeta right before me. His arms locked to his side as he cursed, attempting to break whatever he was put in, however the God like creature paid him no mind, he just walked over pulling me a few steps away from the Prince, almost arm length if he was able to move and in a rather painful fashion for Vegeta that is, he marked me. Brushing the fallen strains away from my neck, he angled my head to gain easy access and then slowly walked behind me. A white tail pulled me into his large frame, then his head dipped and without removing his eyes from the pissed off Saiyan Prince, who could only watched powerless as the creature sharpen teeth sank into my neck and then I heard the voice,

 ***Hello to you to, my little Pan***

 ***Tarro...***

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB Super.**

 **A/N:** Finally chapter of Years, next on the list is Change! There's a lot of followers and favourites waiting on me, sorry for the long hiatus but I'm back to stay.

Same age as last time!

 _Apologies for any mistakes!_

 **Chapter 10:** The moments we missed…

Third person POV

Goku spun to his name and that missed voice of his wife. Her features glowed to the enjoyment of being dead while the ghostly tail trailed behind her as she approach her husband, unseen for 18 long years. To Goku, ChiChi looked like the same woman he married that day many years ago. To him, she's still the person that fell in love with him when they were little kids and now he could wonder why he let all this time fly past, as he could no longer touch the woman he loves.

"You look happy ChiChi," in a sad tone those were his first words to his wife after 18 years. Slowly the crowd disperse when ChiChi notify them that of who he is to her and that he is not a threat. "I-I" Goku sigh, dropped his face into his palms in complete disappointment of himself for leaving and never returning for so long. His wife died and he was completely clueless. Now all he wishes is to hold her in his arms again.

"I missed you so much," Goku looked upwards as he heard her voice much closer than it was before, as if he could just reach out and touch her, "And I still love you Goku but if your purpose being here after all these years is to revive me, please know I don't want to come back."

Then… Goku felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and the mountain of a man, one of the last three known remaining, pure blooded Sayians, _cried._

He felt her again, for the very last time.

 _"You are for the world, even the universe possibly. I had my time with you but your remaining time is for everyone, so be with them Goku. Be who they need, my darling husband…"_

 **On Earth**

Vegeta roared from his confinement as he watched helpless to the unique Sayian male, marking the last known unmarked Sayian female. Never did he expected, after watching Pan grow right before him, he'll have to pass her off to someone else, her selected mate.

Only when the Prince fell to his knees did the rest of the Z-gang approached the scene. Bulma rushed over to her fallen husband, completely concern and confused by the recent events, however Vegeta wanted nothing to do with her. He wanted whoever was rightfully selected for him before Planet Vegeta exploded all those years ago. He wanted a Sayian mate.

"She suppose to be mine," Gently pushing Bulma aside, Vegeta approached an over protective, God-like form Tarro and Pan, who lay weak in his grasp, "Twenty-two years later you suddenly show up, a selected mate but she suppose to be mine."

Everyone could only watch in shock as Vegeta dropped to his knees in front of Pan and asked the question that broke Bulma's heart,

"Pan, why you didn't choose me?"

The quarter Sayian, in her weak state finally understood her Prince words. He wanted to be her mate but what about Bulma, his wife or his children? Why do Vegeta wanted this out of all things Pan wondered, as she looks at her fallen sensei, completely speechless.

 _"Pan was never yours Vegeta and she won't be, so use that Sayian pride you knowledge everyone who could hear and stand proud, like the Sayian Prince you are."_

The voice of Goku filled the air, he was back.

He was truly back for the world,

To protect and guide, to pick up the fallen ones and rebuild them with his signature Son smile and laugh,

And if it's the last thing he'll do, Goku will rebuild the Prince of all Sayians and possibly one day, regain the people he loves while the only woman he ever loved, looks down at him for many years to come...

Chichi will look over her husband, Son Goku, as he fulfill his promise made in heaven, to never leave again.

 **The End**

Thank you all for reading Years, it took years to finish lol but I truly enjoyed it and for the sake of Z-gang... happily ever after, or will it be?

Thanks again,

 _Brytni_


End file.
